The OC the Finale Of Season 3
by sarah badarah
Summary: The terrible accident that left people in Newport shocked!read to find out the finale of the oc season 3!


The O.C. By Sarah Bernstein

"I wish i was a mermaid and was friends with all the fish. A shiny tail and sea shells that would be my wish."Sethcontinuously reads in his head."How can this be happening?? my mom causing the accident and then dying?? Summer my true love!!"

Summer and sethare driving in their car going to find Marissa and Ryan. they see a lady driving bad "Oh my God that can't" be Summer screams."Mom?"

Seth,is speechless.His mom not recovered from her drinking problemcrashes into Summer and Seth driving.

"SETH WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!"they crash

Seth can't believe what he's seeing his own mother not taking responsible for her drinking problem.

"Summer we need to takeyoutothe Hospital!!!"

"No Seth Don't leave me, please just stay with me here"

"o.k. I LOVE YOU SUMMER, always remember that no matter what. its going to be ok."

"MOMI thought you were finished with thepast and your drinking"

"I'm sorry SethI just have a problem andI can't take control of my drinking. Seth I'mpregnant so whatever happens make sure the baby is safe. I messed up real bad, Seth.I'msoo sorry thatI disappointed you, butI love you very much."

"Now I'm suffering the consequencesI guess!! tell RyanI love him too and to be strong in life and don't make the wrong choices. you too seth"

"Make sure you tell dad that"

"Tell dadI love him and tell him to keep this poem -'' Once you have loved, you will always love. For what's in your mind may escape, but what's in your heart will remain forever"--Brooke Zuroweste

"Summer, no , no" seth's crying--summer dies

Seth carries Summer ..and phones ryan..

"Ryan!!!!! I was just in a car accident and Summer just died and we need to take mom to the hospital" momwas drinking, before and caused the accident."

"Idon't know what I'm going to say to Marissa??Ryan you need to come over here and help me!!"

"O.k. ill be right there."

Ryan comes and helps seth

Sandy comes to the hospital right away. seth talks to his dad.

"Dad, Mom wanted me to give this to you."

"Iremember this poem it was from our wedding,I read it to her." sandy holds in his tears.

Everyone comes to the hospital. Ryan phones marissa and tells her what had happened.

Marissa goes into depression over her friend, Summer.

Kirsten dies but the baby lives.

"Dad i think we should name the baby 'Sarah' after moms middle name."

"Sure, we need to set up a funeral time as well,I will go to the funeral home and set up a schedule."

Jimmy comes by to the funeral.

"I'm sorry sandy for your loss...andI thinkI should name the baby."

"Why would that be"..well you know sandyI AM THE FATHER TO THAT BABY..I'M SORRYI just loved Kirsten soooo much..I guess from our past. We had sooo many good times together we just couldn't stand to be apart. We were together for 20 years."

Julie..."HOW DARE YOU JIMMY I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THAT KIND OF SLIME BALL" Julie slaps him.

"Mom had an AffairI can't believe whats going on. Seth I'm very upset too but we have to stay strong.

"Ryancan you believe this?"

"NO"

Everyone goes home.

Marissa goes and talks to Johnny.

"Marissa hey, Are you alright??"

"Well my best friend just died and seth'smom died and my dad had an affair with Kirsten, I'm perfectly normal, you??"

"I'm Sorry".."It's O.k.

Johnny Hugs Marissa...well kaitlin watches them

"You Know Johnny I Really Love you."

"I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU"

Seth comes over to Kaitlin "where did you get that?"

"Some guy, whatever it's not a big deal your not going to like freak out and tell marissa,because she will get pissed."

"No.. But canI buy some off you?"

"Yeh here".."thanx"

Seth.. "You like Johnny I see"

"Yes. I really like him butMarissa wont leave him alone, god can't she go to Ryan if she's upset?"

"He might like you, you never know?"

"I heard Trey Is Coming into Town".."Yeh Ryan doesn't want to see him after the incident.. you know"

"What incident?.. wellI shouldn't really be telling you this but Ryan saw Trey and a few of his buddies rape Marissa aftertrey drugged her."

"Oh My GodI can't believe she never told me about that'.."well don't mention anything she gets pretty depressed if you say anything."

"alright"

Later that night.. Johnny has been drinking and is at the beach with Kaitlin.

"Johnny calm down you have drunk too much"

"No I'm SOOO O.k. right now. I'm going to go up to the cliff up there, OKKKKK"

"No Johnny its too dangerous".."NO ILL BE FINE"

Johnny gets to the top.

Kaitlin goes with him.."Johnny i love you!!Do Love me?"

"I'm sorry Kaitlin I Have always Loved Marissa, EverSince i came to Newport She has Been such a Wonderful friend...

"UHHHH".. Why Does Marissa Get Everything!!!Kaitlin PushesJohnny Off the cliff andhe Dies.!!

Kaitlin Leaves..

There lays Marissa In her Bedroom Drinking and she slowly falls asleep not knowing what has happened to her true Love JOHNNY.

END OF EPISODE---- 


End file.
